


Mother’s Day

by roryuniverse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Mother’s Day AU, Sad, Super Short Fic, sad steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryuniverse/pseuds/roryuniverse
Summary: It’s Mother’s Day, and Steven finds himself missing his mother more than usual.





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okso this is a short ‘fic I wrote like months ago and put up on Wattpad, but I forgot to put it on here too. Trust me, I can do better with tearing your hearts open, I think. This is just the tip of the iceberg.....  
> Because I plan to write something to actually tear your hearts out....  
> Just you wait....  
> Just you wait....  
> Nyahahahaha  
> My weird ass aside, hope you enjoy it! It’s super short tho

Steven sat alone on the beach, allowing the sand to seep in between his toes, his favourite red sandals lying next to him. He stared quietly at the ocean's waves, listening to the sound of them move back and forth like a rhythm. To Steven, it reminded him of his father strumming his guitar as he played it and sang to his son pieces of memories that involved his mother.  
_Mom_.  
He tried not to think of her too much these days. After all, he had a really great family that cared for him: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and his dad, Greg. And then there was also Connie, too. But what made Steven feel more emotional about his mom than usual today was because of what day it was.  
Mother's Day. A soft sigh slowly passed through his lips as his eyes wandered down to the light brown sand. He noticed a little crab scuttle off quickly into an oncoming wave, joining another, bigger crab a few feet away in the water. Sighing once more, Steven turned his attention away from the crabs and the waves, grabbing his ukulele which sat nearby.

Steven didn't even have to think; he had already began strumming out a song on the instrument. Unlike his mostly positive and happy songs that he played, this one was more sad. He didn't even think it needed words, so instead, he allowed his ukulele to sing instead. It filled up the quietness he had to himself on that spot on the beach, although no matter how much he played, he couldn't get rid of the empty, lonely feeling, or the silence that sounded loud in his ears. Tears formed in the boy's eyes as he continued to play out his feelings on the ukulele.

"Steven?"  
A voice abruptly brought Steven back into reality, and he strummed the wrong note, causing it to make an unpleasant sound. He quickly wiped away his tears, turning to the figure behind him. It was Connie. Steven quickly stood to his feet, brushing off sand from his pants as he held his ukulele in one hand. "C-Connie! Hey!" he said in a rush, his cheeks turning red. He hoped to the stars she hadn't heard his depressing music.

"Hi. Um.... Is everything okay?" the girl asked, tilting her head a little, her eyebrows knitting in concern.  
"Yeah, of course! Why do you ask?" Steven tried to put on one of his biggest positive smiles, acting as if he wasn't even feeling down in the first place.  
"Well. . . I kinda heard you playing your ukulele, but it didn't sound very happy. You weren't even singing. So I just wanted to check up on you."  
_Oh, no! She did hear it. . ._ Steven thought to himself in embarrassment. Of all people, Connie was the least he didn't want feeling worried about him. Steven frowned, sighing as he looked away, avoiding his friend's eyes. But he knew he didn't have to hide his emotions from Connie. After all, she was his friend. Best friend. He needed to just talk about it, let it off of his chest before it consumed him.  
"I.... I'm not doing okay," he admitted a little quietly. He slowly sank down into a sitting position, setting down the ukulele. Connie, appearing more worried for the boy, sat across from him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Mother's Day."  
Connie thought for a moment, and then frowned.  
"Oh. . . I see."  
Steven only gave a short, silent nod in response.  
"But Steven, you do have a mom! Even better, you have, like, three moms and an awesome guitar-playing dad! And they all care about you so much!" Connie spoke in the little silence between  
them, trying to cheer up Steven.

"That's the problem." Steven said, gripping his shirt tightly.  
Connie's eyes widened slightly in confusion. "Huh? Steven, what are you--"  
"I don't have a normal family!" the boy suddenly burst out. "You get to have a mom and dad, and I get a dad and three Gems that came from a different planet! Well, except for Amethyst. . . But still! Why can't I just be a normal boy? Every Homeworld Gem I meet wants to kill me because they think I'm my mom in a different form!" Steven gripped his shirt tighter, his hand shaking, tears falling down his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose.  
"I NEVER ASKED FOR ALL THIS! B-BUT I GOT IT ALL ANYWAY! I....I JUST WANT TO HAVE A NORMAL FAMILY AND BE ABLE TO CELEBRATE MOTHER'S DAY WITH MY REAL MOM!"

Connie stared at Steven in shocked silence. Steven breathed quietly and heavily, turning his head down to the sand. He bent his head and began to cry, his body shaking with his sobs. Connie moved over to him, reaching out a hand, resting it on his shoulder. She took a deep breath. She knew her friend was just going through a lot, which made him really emotional sometimes. After all, there _were_ Gems trying to kill him all the time and he always found himself in very dangerous situations. . .. And he also found out that his mother may not be the goddess he always pictured her to be. "Oh, Steven. . . I know you're hurting, but you shouldn't think that way. You're the most normal person I've ever met! Sure, you're half Gem and have this destiny on your shoulders, and the Crystal Gems are always taking you along to save the world and your dad gets busy with his job, but. . . I think they're just as normal as any other family! Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet. . . They all do their very best to raise you to become a good person, Steven."

Steven stopped crying for a moment as he listened to Connie's words. As she became quiet once more, waiting for a response, he slowly lifted his head to look at her. He then nodded before speaking. "You're right. I shouldn't sound so selfish. They do so much for me, and I'm over here throwing a fit because I can't celebrate Mother's Day with Mom. But I can celebrate it: with the Gems. Because they are my moms, in a way. And even though Mom is gone, well. . ." Steven lifted up his shirt, looking down at his gem, which sparkled lightly in the sun. "She is a part of me."  
Connie smiled, nodding quietly as she looked at the gem of Rose Quartz. She then stood to her feet, taking out her phone. Letting go of his shirt, Steven looked up at his friend curiously. "What are you doing?" he wondered.  
"Picking a song," she answered, as she looked at her phone and typed.  
"A song? For what?" Steven tilted his head. A song began to play on Connie's phone, and she turned up the volume before taking off her shoes and setting the device in one shoe. She then turned and walked over to Steven, holding out her hand, a warm smile on her face.  
"For this dance with you."  
Steven stared in confusion.  
"Sometimes, when you're really sad or upset, dancing is a good way to let go. . . Right? So let's just dance and let go."  
A smile slowly shaped Steven's lips. He took Connie's hand, heaving himself up.

Without anymore words, the two friends danced with each other in their own, fun and childish way, laughing and smiling. After almost 30 minutes of dancing, Steven hugged Connie tightly, burying his face into her chest. A little surprised, the girl hugged back. The music continued to play, but the two stayed like that for a moment, the slight breeze blowing through their hair.  
"Connie. . ." Steven spoke, shattering the silence.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm glad you're here with me."  
Blushing a little, Connie smiled and nodded.  
"Me too, Steven. Me too."  
"I think I got a song idea for Mother's Day. I'm going to sing it to the Gems."  
"Oh, really? Let's hear it, then!"  
The two friends soon pulled out of their embrace and sat down in the sand. The music playing on Connie's phone soon stopped, and Steven reached for his ukulele and tuned it a bit before starting to strum a new song. This song wasn't sad. It was positive; a song of gratefulness, gladness, and love. And he sang along to the notes he strummed, closing his eyes and taking in another breeze that blew by. Connie watched with awe, her chin resting on her hands. The ocean's waves seemed to join in on the music-filled air, moving back and forth in a loud, yet soft rhythm.

And as Steven played his ukulele and sang, he opened his eyes to look up at the beautiful, blue sky, finding a cloud that looked to be in the shape of his mother. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
_Happy Mother's Day, Mom_ , he thought to himself, moving a hand that wasn't strumming the instrument to where his gem lay underneath his shirt and resting it there, clutching it a little. He knew that, even if she was gone, she was still with him, in a way. And, in a way, she was there, celebrating Mother's Day with him. He also had the coolest dad of this side of the cosmos, and the coolest "mom's" from a different planet. And the best friend he could ever ask for. What more could he want?


End file.
